puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhangfei
Zhangfei is member of the flag Nemesis, and senior officer and first mate of the crew Nasty Drunks. His nicknames include Rumble King, Carp King, and The Brigand Assassin. Accomplishments and Contributions * Proud owner of a legendary sea battle trinket * Has defeated 10 brigands single handedly * Senior officer of Nasty Drunks * Defeated a war brig (PvP) with his sloop the Large Gar and was the only pirate on board * Once defeated Booterken of Siren's Song, 9 - 2 in a PvP match. Though many have probably beaten Booterken, this was a proud moment for Zhangfei. * King of the flag Under the Influence Historical Information There are many tales of Zhangfei's legend but pirates would have to ask the man themselves. He is a kind, gentle soul with a generous nature. However he has his bad days and has a vile temper at best. So pirates would do well to keep their wits about them when around Zhangfei. Zhangfei first joined Y!PP in early March 2006. After long and arduous training with the navy, he joined his first real crew, The Three Musketeers. Wandering the docks of one day, he stumbled across a chap named Oneyebrow. Zhangfei befriended Oneyebrow after an exciting sword duel between the two. Oneyebrow, had mentioned Zhangfei's notable talents as a young and determined pirate to his good friend, Onefinger. From there on Zhangfei had joined the notable crew, The Three Musketeers, and continued his journey onward. A month had past, and many of the pirates and high ranking officers became unhappy with the crew's actions and Onefinger (a respected senior officer at that time), decided he'd take his leave and have anyone willing follow him. During his time with The Three Musketeers, he had befriended Wendyperson, another respected senior officer at that time. Wendyperson had told Zhangfei of Onefinger's plans but Zhangfei was a little confused as to why people were leaving but decided to walk the path of Northstar Revolution. Along with Onefinger, Wendyperson, Strider and many others, Zhangfei was apart of the new, up and coming crew that has come to be respected to this day. Many weeks had passed since Zhangfei's promotion, and he was growing weary of a select few pirates within the ranks. But he was not the only one: after Northstar Revolution joined T-N-T, a respected flag amongst others, cracks in the crew started to form. Zhangfei was eventually made ambassador of alliances along-side Blondella (a respected senior officer of the crew PFRC). Zhangfei had a sudden ambition to involve himself in politics, and had set out to forge alliances and gather crews for the flag. However, Zhangfei never did form an alliance in the short time that was given to him, though one can say he tried his best and was a gentleman at all times. Two weeks had passed, and Zhangfei had discovered that Strider (a respected senior officer in Northstar Revolution at the time) had left the crew because of certain members. After talking and discussing thoroughly with Strider and Sassychic on whether to leave Northstar Revolution, he chose to join the ranks of, Salt-Sea Rangers. After joining the ranks of his friends, Strider and, Sassychic. He was immediately promoted to senior officer provided he would help newcomers to the crew and keep his eye out for a flag with similar values and beliefs to the crew. Zhangfei struggled to feel any happiness from this crew and ended his relationship there after nearly a month. During his time with Salt-Sea Rangers, Zhangfei befriended a lady named Mutina. They both became rightly named Rumble buddies. Zhangfei and Mutina would meet everyday at Wensleydale docks for a round of Rumble. Zhangfei would win mostly, but Mutina had won his heart. After a month, Zhangfei and Mutina became the best of friends, and Zhangfei decided it was time to leave Salt-Sea Rangers, and join The Nasty Drunks! (They put the "fun" in dysfunctional). Zhangfei, after joining, was instantly promoted to senior officer and given the title of first mate. Weeks became months and Zhangfei and Mutina became closer as the days passed. Zhangfei had learned of a good friend of Mutina's, Papii. Papii joined Nasty Drunks with the intention of creating a flag for them. Papii succeeded in building a flag, today known as Oceans Alliance. Today Zhangfei, with Mutina, has created the flag Under the Influence and formed many strong alliances. The flag is home to many fine crews, including the present day Nasty Drunks and The Pillage Idiots.